A vehicle includes various electrical loads. During operation, the electrical loads generate heat. The heat generated by the electrical loads may be excessive. Some electrical loads may be actively cooled to maintain the electrical load at a temperature less than a predefined threshold. Various components and system configurations are available for cooling electrical loads. Some include routing coolant lines to a heat exchanger coupled to the load to remove heat through the coolant.